Bottle openers and resealers have long been known. It is common for there to be constructed bottle opening devices. It is also common to construct bottle resealing devices.
Two common types of bottle closures are a cork and a lift off cap. In order to remove a cork there is required some type of cork removal structure such as a corkscrew member. To remove a bottle cap, there is usually utilized a prying type of opening device which facilitates the application of a torque to the bottle cap to remove the cap from the bottle.
At times there have been attempts of combining different types of bottle openers within a single unit. However, in the past, these attempts have resulted in non-attractive appearing devices that are cumbersome to use. Also, none of these attempts have ever combined an opener for both corked and capped bottles which can also serve to reseal both types of bottles.